The present invention is directed to a destructible cartridge for securing an anchor member in a borehole with the cartridge having separate compartments each containing a component of a multi-component hardenable mass. A jacket of radially deformable material laterally encloses the cartridge.
An anchor member, secured by a hardenable mass of the above-mentioned type, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,258, and such anchor members are used in rock, masonry and concrete. The jacket surrounding the cartridge serves as a preliminary mechanical anchor for the anchor member until the mass hardens. No bonding connection between the anchor rod and the borehole occurs in the region of the jacket. As a result, the region of the anchor rod secured by the hardenable mass is reduced by the length of the jacket. This factor leads to a reduction in the anchoring value.
Attaching anchor members using a hardenable mass has been used for some time in underwater work. In such work, there is the problem that the water contained in the borehole must be removed as completely as possible to prevent any reduction in the strength of the hardenable mass. Accordingly, it has been known to introduce additional hardenable mass into the borehole before the insertion of the cartridge. As a result, water remaining in the borehole is displaced by the insertion of the cartridge. This process, however, is cumbersome and time-consuming. Moreover, since visibility in underwater work is very limited, the introduction of the hardenable mass is often quite difficult.